The invention concerns a method of converting paraffins emanating from the Fischer-Tropsch process. It particularly uses bifunctional zeolitic catalysts for hydrocracking paraffins coming from a Fischer-Tropsch process, enabling highly upgraded products to be obtained, such as kerosene, gas oil and especially basic oils.